Shakspearean
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Olette is Given the chance to perform a play written by her hero, all thanks to Diz her english teacher.


(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story, everything else is Shakespeare's, Disney's or Square Enix's)

Shakespearean:

Chapter 1:

Olette was a girl of simple pleasures. Give her a box of chocolates, some classical music and one of Shakespeare's plays and she was in heaven.

}{

The first day of school was nearly over at Twilight high. Diz was teaching his year ten English class, and the last five minutes of school were nearly finished.

"This year, you shall be reaching out in the world of literature. Leaving your small comfort zone, we shall be reading the classic play known as _Romeo and Juliet_" upon hearing this the entire class of twenty or so students slumped back in their chairs and groaned loudly, save for one girl who' spark of interest was caught instantly by the title of the play.

Olette of course had read _Romeo and Juliet,_ and knowing Diz, he would give the students a choice on how the class studied this play. Olette instantly knew what it was she was going to do.

"I have a copy of the first act for you all to read by next class where we shall discuss how it is your going to study the text." Diz said the word Olette was waiting to hear. She knew her class well; she would give them a project that would take a little effort on their part and a good mark, almost a guaranteed B for everyone.

Diz handed Olette her copy of the first act

"Sir, I already own a copy of the play" she handed the papers back

"I don't doubt that at all" Diz chuckled as he took them back and handed them to the next person. He resumed his position at the front of the classroom and addressed the entire class once more "we shall be discussing our study of the play tomorrow, be sure you've read the first act by then," he reminded the class "you're dismissed" he called, seconds before the bell rang. That signaled the end of the class and the end of the school day.

}{

"now, has anyone thought of how we can study the play in an effective manner?" Diz asked his class the minute everyone was seated and quiet. No one said a word, it was so quiet cricket could be heard in the distance.

Olette breathed deeply then raised her hand. This was it, she knew as soon as she explained her idea to the class they would love it, everyone would be on board and their preparation would be underway since she knew Diz would love it too.

"Yes Olette" Diz nodded towards her

"We could perform the play as a class," she said quietly. She waited for a response from someone in the class.

"Excellent idea, we could do casting today and then give everyone a copy of the script to highlight their part and-" Diz began to ramble on which gave Olette the chance to tell the class how this was going to work.

"Dumb idea Olette" Paine grumbled, "Why the hell would we want to perform the play?" Olette waited for that question and she had the perfect response.

"Because Paine, all we have to do is learn the lines we're supposed to speak, say them on stage. That's it; no follow up work, no essays, no analysis and best of all, Diz loves the idea. Which means he'll have no objection to how little work we're actually going to do" she jerked her thumb in the direction of Diz. He was still rambling about plays he had seen and how he'd love to see his class perform such an excellent play.

"What, don't we get to design costumes?" Yuffie piped up. Yuffie was the number one fashion lover; if it was in, she was sporting it.

"of course we do, or rather you, Selphie and Yuna do" Olette replied, "see if we organize everything based on what we know of each other we'll get more marks for independence when really we're just placing ourselves in a job that's going to be of interest" she explained.

"Sounds sneaky" Yuffie grinned

"See you three," she pointed to Yuffie Selphie and Yuna, "can have little roles like extras because you're designing the clothes and things like that. And the other people who're doing things like stage design and what not get small roles."

"You're so the director," Riku added, Olette looked at him blankly. "You've thought this thing through so much it's like the role was made for you" he shrugged "or you were made for it if you prefer" Olette frowned in thought, she was hoping to be a part of the play, like one of the small roles of a villager or one of the musicians. The director was something that never occurred to her, and now that it was put before her, she could enjoy being the director.

"Right," Olette nodded "I'm the director," she pulled out a clear sheet of paper from her folder and a red and blue pen. "This means we need to organize who gets what part in the play"

"Since we're the costumes department, we're getting small roles" Yuffie grinned. Olette wrote down her crew. Herself, lighting, costumes and stage. She knew exactly who should go where.

"I reckon Sora and Kairi should be Romeo and Juliet," Yuffie suggested, glancing over at the two. Olette had watched them interact for several years now and she knew what Yuffie meant. "Just a thought," she grinned slyly

Olette nodded and cast the two as the leads.

"Yo, if you're doing the casting Xaldin and I so want to be those dudes from the first scene" Xigbar put in, "they talk about thrusting," he laughed. Olette thought for a moment,

"Sampson and Gregory?" she asked, only Xigbar would come the conclusion of his part based solely on the word 'thrust,' him and perhaps Axel.

"Yeah those dudes," he grinned, "right Xally?" he poked his companion Xaldin in the arm

"I'm not fussed really," Xaldin replied, "I'll take the one that doesn't say 'thrust' thank you," he said to Olette. Olette nodded and wrote down their names along side their parts, referring to her book to confirm who said 'thrust'

"Olette, I do like the idea of being the head of a house, mind if I'm one of them" Xemnas asked, Olette nodded. She wrote down Xemnas next to the name Capulet.

"You can be Capulet" she said to him, Xemnas nodded happily and began to highlight his line on his copy of the play. "I think everyone should read the rest of the play before you decide your parts," she said to her class.

"Sir, would you be able to get the rest of the play for everyone to read, we need to get the cast in order before we can really begin" Olette interrupted Diz, who, after all that time, was still rambling.

"Of course, everyone must have their own copy of the script" Diz called excitedly as he exited the room quickly to get the play to everyone.

"Now, Yuffie I want sketches of what you think of some outfit for characters, but please research online first." Olette asked.

"You got it, Selphie, Yuna and I will do the costumes as a project in textiles, that way we're killing two bird with one stone" Yuffie grinned

"Marluxia and I will make the backdrops for our art class, and we'll get everyone else to help with the props," Naminé said, Olette knew this would happen. Everyone was in on it not only for English but for other classes too.

"I'm sure our mechanics class won't mind us doing the lighting," Riku added, Olette could not be happier, her class was going to perform Shakespeare.

}{


End file.
